Face Paint
by JrockSpam's Requested Fics
Summary: Jrock one-shot about Visual Kei band Dog in the PWO. Kanna spends some childish time with Haru. Unsure of Haru's immature idea of fun, Kanna is quiet and at loss of ideas for what to do. Haru isn't short of ideas, a little game of dares leaves the drummer blushing! Very innocent cheesy, HaruXKanna.


**_NOTE: I do not own Haru and Kanna!  
Please excuse in errors. If you would like to make me aware, please message me. Please don't tell me in a comment._**

Kanna pressed the button and the camera finally flashed. Turning the camera round, Kanna went through the digital camera's photo log until he found the latest snap. Satisfied with how he looked, Kanna placed the camera on Haru's bed and slid off the mattress, crawling across the pastel blue carpet and to Haru's side. The singer carried on drawing a red circle on his cheek before colouring it in. Haru gazed at himself in the mirror, admiring his latest dress-up look. Anime eyes, rosebud lips, and circle rouge cheeks. Cute.  
Kanna smiled at his reflection, fiddling with his hair self-consciously.

"Want some massive eyes?" Haru asked, perfecting his own drawn on peepers.

"No thanks" chirped the drummer.

"But it'll look cool…"

"No thanks, Haru-sama"

Haru rolled his eyes as he shoved his make-up brushed in his face paint box without care "You know, you don't have to call me that anymore right?"

Kanna blushed awkwardly behind the pale foundation.

"You've been in this band 5 months. Stop it" Haru mumbled, searching through his box.

Kanna merely twitched his mouth, too shy to properly reply. He watched the vocalist rummage through the many make-up pieces. Pots, tubes and bottles of face paint, glitter, cheap and over the top eye lashes, and pencils filled the box to his cardboard brim. Haru really was childish. Kanna hadn't done anything like this for years, but clearly Haru did this quite often. The drummer didn't find this shocking in the least. The 5 ft 2 man seemed exactly like the kind of person to still play with kiddie face paint. After all, Haru was known at the recording studio for bumping into things, falling over, running around, jumping on people- half of which he hardly knew, sticking different parts of his body together, walking round dressed as cat, drawing a puppy on the cigarette machine AND for spilling coffee and lemonade all the way down the main hall. Childish, silly, clumsy, absentminded… Haru. He was loveable all the same. Kanna was practically in a trance as he watched his friend apply stick-on red gems to his cheeks. Haru smiled with satisfaction at his reflection before turning his head to little Kanna. Haru gave a little giggle, peeling off a blue gem without even looking and quickly sticking it to the end of Kanna's nose.

"Your new name is cutie" Haru beamed.

Kanna blinked at the end of his nose, unsure of what to do. He delicately peeled it off and stuck it on his cheek instead, hoping Haru wouldn't mind. The singer was unfazed; too busy cleaning about his collection of colours and facial stickers, before shoving the box under the bottom of his bookshelf.

"What are we going to do now?" Kanna mumbled.

"I dunno" Haru sighed "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know… Stuff…."

"What stuff?"

"I dunno…"

"Fine!" Haru shrugged his shoulders "I'll decide! And I have decided Truth Or Dare!"

Kanna smiled "Alright, but don't we need more people?"

"Don't be silly of course not!" Haru scoffed "I'll go first. Truth or dare?"

Kanna shuffled "Truth…"

Haru thought, his eyes on the floor as he sucked on his cheek piercing "Ok got one" He shuffled round a little "Have you ever kissed guy?"

"No" Kanna blushed "My turn?"

"Yep"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Haru decided bravely.

As Kanna thought, his eyes searching the room for inspiration, Haru fidgeted nearby with enthusiasm. He loved dares. The singer loved childish games in general. It was innocent fun. Well, most of the time. Kanna looked uncomfortable when he finally piped up.

"I dare to you yell 'carrot cake' out the window!"

Haru frowned "Seriously?" the singer was not impressed by such a feeble dare. He liked childish, but this was dares! That was daring!

Kanna nodded with a triumphant smile, mistaking Haru's face for a look of secret embarrassment to do such a thing. The drummer didn't plan games like this very much. He never knew what to ask or dare! He wasn't sure of the boundaries.  
Haru sighed, pulling himself to his feet and heading over to the window. He undid the lock and pushed the sheet of glass up. The singer stuck his head out into the pace, looking round outside before yelling out.

"Carrot cake!"

Kanna giggled, clamping his hands. Haru only tutted, closing the window and lazily heading back over.

"My go" he sighed "Truth or dare?"

"Tr-"

"You should do a dare really. Since you've already done truth"

Kanna took a deep breath in before sadly saying "Dare…"

Haru grinned "I dare you to kiss me!"

Kanna twitched "kiss you?"

"Yes! Kiss me!"

The drummer hesitated "Why?"

"Because it's a dare!" Haru laughed

"But…" Kanna shuffled "You're a boy!"

"Am I? I was wondering what that was down there…"

Haru's attempt at comedy did nothing for Kanna, who just stared blankly at the vocalist. Haru couldn't see what was wrong. To him, a kiss is a kiss, not a difficult thing, not meaningful or meaningless. It's just a kiss. Kanna was still weary…

"Well? Come on then!" Haru sat crossed legged in front of Kanna, leaning forward with anticipation "I'm waiting…" He closed his eyes.

Kanna wriggled where he sat before slowly leaning in. He hesitated inches away for the singers lip. Haru noticed and save Kanna the journey. He pressed his lips gently onto the drummers in a sweet, childish kiss, filled innocence. With a click of parting the lips, the mere peck ended, leaving a smiling Haru and a blushing Kanna.

"Could you do one more truth before me?" Haru asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Mm-hmm" Kanna nodded

"Did you like kissing me.

The corners of Kanna's lips hooked up "Uh-huh. Yes"

**_Cheesy one-shot for you all! Hope you enjoyed!  
Please comment! Follow me for more jrock stories._**

**_Thank you for reading._**


End file.
